


Aquatic Antics

by aquahaven



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aquariums, Drowning, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Other, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: An assorted collection of aquatic themed antics involving various franchises and characters. Be warned, the water can easily get 'Hot and Bothersome'.
Kudos: 9





	1. The Water Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many bad ideas that I want to write about, but they're all very long. So I'm testing myself to see if I can write smut in 3000 words or less. That and it gives me a chance to be active without burning out.

Lake Verity. A magical lake surrounded by the quiet tranquility of nature, beauteous mountain vistas, and lush green forests. Marley was strolling along an unworn dirt path, her signature monochromatic colors contrasting against the greens and browns of the foliage around her. On her person was a matching black and white backpack and a crudely drawn map. After talking with a few people from the surrounding area she was informed of a field of small ponds somewhere nearby that housed her goal, a beautiful flower, one that shone more radiant than the sun. According to the locals however, a powerful Pokémon was tasked with guarding these flowers and would not so easily give up its bounty. An offering was required.

“The purity of an untouched flower…” Marley repeated the phrase to herself. What did that mean? She continued to ponder the implications as she walked down the path, coming to a fork in the road. She paused and gauged her options. The path on her left would seem to carry her deeper into the forest, the canopy of leaves covering much of the path and only allowing small trickles of sunlight to pass through. The path to her right continued straight towards a wooden bridge standing over a slow-moving stream. The stream was surrounded on either side by a variety of trees and flowers in different stages of bloom, giving the area an early Fall aesthetic.

After pausing for long enough, she deduced the location of the flowers would be found somewhere off the beaten path and began making her way down the canopy covered trail. As she continued, the canopy grew thicker and the trail began to thin until it was unrecognizable from the rest of the forested turf. There in the distance, in an open clearing devoid of trees, but absolutely filled with flowers, she found the congregation of small ponds.

“This seems to be it.” She spoke to no one in particular. She approached one of the small ponds and dropped her backpack nearby. She began the arduous task of inspecting every flower near the ponds. She had managed to find a group of Bellossom and Sunflora, the occasional Oddish, and much to her dismay, a Gloom. She checked the wooded area around every single pond and every single flower, unable to find the one she so desired. With a sigh, Marley returned to her backpack and emptied the contents into a pile on the ground. Inside was a Sleeping bag, Basic Tent, a small assortment of cookware and food.

With practiced diligence, her campsite was erected in the blink of an eye, just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Feeling content with the state of her camp, the fatigue of having walked for so long had caught up to her. With a hefty stretch and yawn, she crawled into her tent and into her sleeping bag. Within minutes of shutting her eyes, she was already off to dreamland, ignorant of the dark-pink eyes observing her.

After some time, Marley awoke to the cacophony of nocturnal Pokémon somewhere in the distance. From the shrill caws of Merkrow’s, to the melodious orchestra of Kricketune and vocal accompaniment of Kricketots. As she crawled out of her tent. The once sunny pasture of flowers was now darkened, illuminated by the shine of the full moon as it hung overhead, and the flittering lights created by Volbeat and Illumise. Crawling out of her tent, she dug around in her backpack for a moment and produced a small vacuum-sealed pouch. As she began to walk over to a nearby pond, she pulled open the pouch and produced a brilliant rose. After all, roses are usually the answer to these types of riddles. As she stood in front of the pond and prepared to toss the rose in, a bright light burst from the pond, disorienting her just as a tentacle shot from the water and wrapped itself around her wrist.

“What th-” Marley barely had a chance to let out a scream before she was pulled deep beneath the surface.

“Blaahgh! Blglrg!?” she shouted as she tried to wrench her hand free from her tentacled attacker. This was only met with another tentacle wrapping itself around her waist. As she continued to try and free herself, another bright light disoriented her as she was swiftly dragged through the winding tunnels at an alarming rate. ‘What is this!? Where is it taking me!?!’ 

After a few moments of dizzyingly fast turns, she was released and left to flail in the water. After reorienting herself in the water, she found herself inside a large cavern illuminated from above and below by large glowing crystals. Below her was an aquatic garden of full of flowers of every shape, size, and color, each housed within a small bubble of their own. Along with the flowers was a massive tree, seemingly unimpeded by the excess water as its branches swayed with the current. It looked almost identical to the field above, only submerged as many water-type Pokémon swam about, like birds in the sky. With the light from the crystals, Marley was able to see her abductor, and her heart immediately filled with dread. 

The Pokémon was bright green with what appeared to be a large white moustache encompassing its entire body. Three stubby tentacles hung below the moustache while two exponentially longer ones sat above and on either side of its head. A large and brilliant gold flower glowed slightly atop its head as the creature’s dark-pink eyes bore holes through her body. The one thing she hadn’t wished to ever meet face to face alone.

A Jellicent.

Marley scrambled through the water in a panic as she frantically tried to swim back the way she came, her skirt billowing out and giving the Pokémon a view of the black leggings underneath. Under normal circumstances, she would rely on her team to deal with such a troublesome Pokemon, but much to her misfortune was her lack of them, having left them all in town under the supervision of a friend for what was supposed to be a quick trip into the mountains.

She had heard stories of Jellicent making castles out of ships they had sunk, taking immense delight in watching their victims. And she was about to be a part of that statistic. In a flash, the Jellicent was in front of her, staring her down once again with that smile. ‘No! No no no, this isn’t happening!’ she mentally screamed as she was once again seized by the tentacles.

“Agh! Brblbl!” she burbled, her cheeks puffed up and began to turn dark blue as she thrashed and kicked in the Pokemon’s grasp as it took the rose that was still in her hand. As if drowning her wasn’t enough, the Jellicent began to prod at her puffy cheeks and poke around under her skirt.

“Mmnph! Mnnn!!” Marley whined. She screwed her eyes shut as she strained to hold what little air she had left in a valiant attempt to delay her demise. The pain in her chest was nearly incomprehensible as her movements began to grow desperate. She doubled over in pain as another convulsion wracked her small frame. After being underwater for well over a minute, she had long since passed any previous personal breath holding records of hers as she continued to struggle. ‘Let me go, I need air! I need to breathe!!’

Unfortunately, the tentacle probing beneath her skirt had other plans as it found its target. A large tentacle pressed itself firmly against her lower lips through her leggings. Her eyes shot wide open as she released a bubbly scream.

“BWAAARGH!! Hrk…! Ulp…!” She convulsed heavily and coughed out more air, doubling over as her body was wracked with convulsion after convulsion. Adrenaline now pumped through her veins in a last-ditch effort to break out of the Pokemon’s hold. If not for the water, she would have cried out for help. Darkness began to flood her vision while her struggles began to weaken. ‘I’m drowning… I’m going to drown here…I-‘

As she was preparing to accept her fate, a stream of bubbles was shot directly into her opened mouth, giving her more than enough air to breathe. Marley’s eyes snapped to attention as she greedily gulped down the life-saving bubbles. The darkness in her vision faded as color returned to her cheeks. After having her air supply topped off, she calmly thought about her current predicament. 

Why had this Jellicent not drowned her? Was it planning to drag out the sadistic process? As if to answer her question, the tentacle under her skirt had found the hem of her leggings and began to tug at them.

“Glblb…?” Marley bubbled in confusion. The Jellicent gave her leggings another tug as it looked deep into her eyes. ‘What does it want from me?’ Suddenly, the riddle from before popped into her head. Her already red cheeks turned even darker as she realized what this perverted Pokémon was expecting from her. Marley shook her head frantically from side to side as she swam out of the Jellicent’s reach. Surprisingly, it allowed her to swim away; a sad, almost depressed look in its eyes as it sank to the garden at the bottom of the cavern.

‘It’s leaving? Perfect! Now I can get out of here!’ Marley thought with enthusiasm as she began swimming towards the caverns entrance…

Or was it this one…?

Marley’s eyes flew wide open as she realized the situation, she now found herself in. What she hadn’t noticed upon her arrival, was the cavern walls were covered with holes, each leading to a long, oxygen exhausting tunnel that might very well lead to a dead end. If she makes it to the end of one.

Marley’s eyes darted from tunnel to tunnel as she tried to recall anything that could be used as a landmark. Unfortunately, they all looked too similar with no discerning features to assist her. She then looked around for a potential Pokémon that could take her back to the surface, but paled as she realized the cavern was devoid of any Pokémon. Save for the Jellicent…

Marley was having a full-blown panic attack as she covered her mouth and tried not to cry, just as she felt a slight pang in her chest as seconds ticked by. She looked up longingly at the bubbles that seeped through her fingers. What she wouldn’t give to be back in town with a warm bed and her friends. She looked down towards the Jellicent again, watching as it dug around in the dirt. 

‘It’s either this or drown…’ Marley thought morbidly as she swam down towards the Pokémon. She seemed to catch It off-guard as she poked the back of its head. The Jellicent turned to meet her gaze as it finished planting the rose amongst the other flowers. Steeling her resolve, Marley slowly lifted her skirt and nodded. The joy in the Jellicent’s eyes was almost palpable as it practically ripped off her clothes in the blink of an eye. The action was so fast that it left Marley spinning in the water, left in nothing but a pair of white panties and socks. Her blush deepened as she covered her petite breasts with her arms while the perverted Pokemon wrapped its stubby tentacles around her waist.

She watched as the Jellicent stored her clothes amongst the branches of the tree before swimming back to look at her puffed cheeks and possibly smiled. One of the shorter tentacles wriggled its way into her panties. She released a bubbly yelp as her hands shot to her mouth. 

“Mmm mmnm!” Marley whined, patting her sealed lips signaling she needed to breathe. The Jellicent gave her a devious look as it continued to press against her folds. The tentacle pushed into her unsullied sex while the other two short ones teased her hardening nipples with their slick tips. A strange feeling began to stir within her, a tightness that was foreign to her as stray bubbles slipped through her fingers.

‘What is this feeling…? It’s…it’s not all that bad…’ Marley thought to herself as the pair of larger tentacles pulled her hands away from her mouth. 

“Mmmnm! Mmmm Mmmnn!!” she whined while trying to free her hands from the Jellicent’s grip. just as the tentacle that was rustling around in her panties had found a home. Inside of her virgin sex.

Marley howled in pain as her virgin hole was pierced by the slick appendage. A small amount of blood mixed with the water as she swallowed her first lungful of water. Marley spasmed and doubled over as the Jellicent shot another torrent of bubbles into her mouth again. Though it did little to ease the pain of having something so large inside of her. She had never even used a finger before, let alone something as large as this.

Though through that pain, another feeling was brewing. One that wanted more. So much more.

Now that her lungs were topped off, Marley relaxed into the Pokémon’s tentacles. The fear of drowning no longer apparent as she gave the Jellicent a smile. The Jellicent smiled back as it set the pace with slow methodical thrusts. Marley let out bubbly moans as the tentacles filled her with unfamiliar pleasure. The tentacles that were playing with her breasts had left and were replaced with the larger pair. The first of the short tentacles traced circles around her lips while the other travelled down towards her panties again. A familiar pain began to grow in Marley’s chest, but this time it was welcomed with opened arms. Along with something beginning to probe at her backside.

Peering over her shoulder, she could see the other tentacle probing at her backside in a similar manner as the one in her mouth. She looked to the tentacle in front of her and noticed it was a bit thicker, with a uniquely shaped tip compared to the others. Marley knew exactly what it looked like as she looked into Jellicent’s eyes, seeing the same inquisitive expression as before. As if asking for permission.

“Mnmm…” Marley, half aware of her the aching in her chest and her blue blush, appraised the tentacle in front of her further before giving the tip a tentative lick.

With a joyous grin, the Jellicent pushed the odd-looking tentacle into her mouth while simultaneously pushing a tentacle into her backside. Marley’s eyes rolled back in their sockets as she moaned away what little air she had left, replacing it with audible gulps of water. The Jellicent prepard to retract its tentacle and give her air, until Marley grabbed it and looked into those dark pink eyes, as if trying to say that it was alright to continue. 

With an understandably worried look, the Jellicent continued while Marley swirled the tip around with her tongue. The tentacles in her lower lips and backside continued to thrust into her, increasing their pace in order to finish quickly. With no more air to give, Marley had no strength left, only feeling the pleasure of the tentacles before something began to arise within her. 

With a final bubbly cry, Marley threw her head back as whatever she was feeling had reached its apex. With heavy convulsions, she came for the first time in her life. Unadulterated, white-hot passion burned through her body and escaped through her sex, just as she began to lose consciousness. Any and all feelings left her; fear, despair, pain, all of them gone in an instant as she focused only on the pleasure she felt. Within seconds, she was gone, left to the mercy of the Jellicent as it wrapped its tentacles around her and swam away down a tunnel.

Several hours later and under the early morning sun, Marley groggily awoke. She surveyed her surroundings and found herself placed on the edge of the pond.

“What happened…?” she said while pulling herself out of the water. And blushing like mad as she realized her state of dress. Or lack thereof.

“I’d say you had a good time with Holly!” Came an unfamiliar voice. Marley whipped around and saw a strange looking girl. She looked to be a medium of some kind; a purple dress clinging to her thin frame, long frazzled hair that went well past her waist, and wild eyes that could tell endless stories of depravity and mania. She seemed to have made herself comfortable at Marley’s campsite as she stood up and steered the girl back to her camping bed.

“You don’t look like one of the usual girls that comes by, so that must make this your first time!” She said as she pushed Marley into a sitting position, ignoring her lack of clothes and shoving a bowl of oatmeal towards her. The frazzled girl then grabbed a pen and paper from her hair as she eyed Marley up and down “Alright, tell me all about it! First timers are always the best to interview!”

Marley sat flabbergasted as she tried to take in everything that had happened. She looked at the bowl of oatmeal, then to the girl, and then back to the pond. Just as a brilliant flower had dipped below the surface.

“I…think it’s something I wouldn’t mind doing again…”


	2. Abigail's Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail finds herself in a failing aquarium after hours, hoping to have some fun. Hopefully security won't find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Remember when I said I would use 3000 words or less? Yeah, that was a funny joke. I pedal smut now.

Funland Aquarium. After several months of what the owner would call ‘A rough patch’, the aquarium was foreclosed. All the animals had already been taken to new locations or released back to nature, leaving multiple glass tanks with no occupants. Many of the smaller tanks were emptied, but the larger ones were scheduled for drainage at a later date.

‘I’m not a pervert.’ Abigail told herself as she made her way through the empty halls of her towns failing aquarium, her duffel bag swinging from side to side with each step, along with the metallic jingling of its contents. Her choice of attire for this heavily stealth based operation was her school’s uniform; black pleated skirt, white button-down shirt, and brown loafers with white socks.

As Abigail stealthily stalked the empty halls, she came to a pair of double doors, covered by a red curtain and marked ‘Closed’. She double checked she was alone before pulling a lock picking kit from her duffel bag and setting to work unlocking the door. Shockingly, the door was unlocked. Smiling at how simplistic this was, she continued on to her prize. 

It was inside of a large auditorium lined with benches, chairs, and empty concession stands. She made her way across the room and to the far wall behind a large velvet rope and red curtain, finding a massive tank used for the aquarium’s Mermaid Show. A twinge of excitement swept through Abigail’s frame as she ran a finger against the thick glass wall and looked into the tank. If one were to guess, the tank itself was the size of an Olympic Swimming pool, with a depth to match. It had basalt walls that stretched up and out of view with openings and craggy outcroppings that allowed for the mermaids to recline and relax on for the customers enjoyment. With the exclusion of the fish and actors that would usually be present, this aquarium was absolutely beautiful. And Abigail had the entire thing to herself.

Abigail tore her gaze from the marvelous tank and made her way to a door near the entrance marked Employees Only. Unlike the previous door, this one was locked. ‘Should have known it wouldn’t be that easy...’ Abigail mumbled under her breath. She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out the lock picking kit but hesitated.

‘If I go through with this, I’ll really be breaking and entering…I’ll be a criminal…’ she thought to herself, beginning to regret her choice of coming here before shaking the negative thoughts from her head.

“It’s not like I’m stealing anything…and this place is shutting down anyways, so this is fine. And-and if they didn’t want anyone to come in, they would have had better security. Clearly, it was management’s fault for having such lax security! I’m not a pervert!” Abigail shouted to herself with a fist held high before slapping a hand over her mouth. ‘Right, must be quiet…’

Resolute in her decision, Abigail skillfully picked the lock in a few seconds and gingerly pushed the door open. Inside was a dimly lit staircase that seemed to climb forever. With each step, the floorboards creaked ominously beneath her. Despite this, she felt her excitement building to unprecedented heights as she reached the top of the stairs and found a catwalk that stretched over the tank, and the platform the mermaids would dive off.

Unlike most other mermaid shows where their mermaids would swim in through secret tunnels or through a clam in the center, this set only had an opening at the top and no secret entrances. Her knees nearly buckled as her excitement leapt to untold heights.

“Amazing…It’s…It’s beautiful!” She shouted, forgetting that she had to be stealthy. She danced around for a moment before remembering that she had to be quiet, quickly chastising herself again before dumping her duffel bag onto the floor and walking over to the railing surrounding the tank’s entrance. She admired her reflections in the still water’s surface, her wild fantasies already taking shape.

After her encounter with Brittney and her friends in the pool, Abigail had found a new appreciation for water. Especially if it involved perilous situations. The safe and secret kind though. She wasn’t all too keen on dying just yet, but the thrill behind it made her pursue more daring excursions. At first, she had experimented in her bathtub when left alone; handcuffing and hogtieing herself to see if she could make her escape before running out of air. After one very close call, she deemed bondage too dangerous and left any plans involving water and locks separate.

Next; at the suggestion of Denise, she tried swimming somewhere public without a swimsuit top. Her first few outings ended in disappointment each and every time. Her small breasts and unnoticeable waistline were so unimpressive, she came off like a young boy. Much to her friend’s enjoyment.

Her final idea came to her by mistake, when she fell into a fountain at school. After pulling herself from the water, Brittney was there to kindly capture several pictures before ensuring her well-being. She found an unknown pleasure in the absurd scenario, however. The feeling of her clothes being weighted down and waterlogged to the transparency of her shirt, giving glimpses of the skin and bra underneath. Even the way her hair shone and covered her face intrigued her in a very welcome manner.

Wasting no more time, Abigail ran back to the duffel bag and pulled out a pair of prescription goggles. She carefully placed her glasses onto the bag before climbing over the railing, and jumping off, landing unimpressively in the water with a loud splash.

The water was surprisingly warm as she sank below the water in a flurry of bubbles, her skirt floating up and revealing a pair of blue and white striped panties. As she opened her eyes and moved her skirt out of the way, she couldn’t help but let out a bubbly gasp at what she saw.

The large window of the aquarium covered the entirety of the auditorium’s interior, where the countless customers would enjoy the show. She looked down towards a particularly enticing vantage spot and swam down, much like one of the actors would by keeping her feet together and kicking like a dolphin. The display was…interesting, as she flailed around like a drowning rat. Once she finally reached her destination, she clung to the cliff and laid down, smiling towards the rippling surface above.

‘I’m really here…I’m really swimming like a mermaid…’ Abigail thought while plugging her nose and releasing columns of bubble rings. Thanks to the time she spent with the captain of the swim team, she had increased her overall breath holding time from a paltry 30 seconds, to a breath-taking 4 minutes! Putting Denise, Candice, and most of the other swim team members to shame. What they did have over her, however, was that they could swim. Abigail more or less sank with style and could pathetically move around via her ‘special style’. To the untrained eye, it would look like a doggy paddle, but to the professionals, it…still looked like a doggy paddle. Just a bit more depressing.

Abigail didn’t care though. All she knew was that she was finally able to swim and doing what she loved.

Images of the pool came back to her as she looked to her imaginary audience, and a mischievous thought came to her head. She kicked off the cliff face and swam to the middle of the tank before giving her empty crowd a bubbly smile. She then flipped her skirt up and gave them all a prolonged view of her panties, imagining the cheers and applause from her adoring fans. She whirled herself around in the water before blowing out bubbly kisses. A slight discomfort in her chest was the first warning she was running out of air. Deciding she wanted to ham the part up, she clutched at her neck and blew a stream of bubbles.

“Blo nboo, I’m dblroblwnbliiing~!” She burbled, taking exceeding delight in her mock show. She began sinking and holding onto her leg, adding to the illusion that she was in a perilous situation. She outstretched her hand towards the distant surface as she released more bubbles, watching them as they dispersed against her hand.

As Abigail landed against the rocky bottom, she lay motionless for a moment before quickly springing up and kicking towards the surface. Her cheeks bore a distinct red blush as she breached the surface, gasping and sputtering for air.

“Haa…Haa…” she panted. Slowly, her pants became a low chuckle until it broke out into an uproarious laughter. She did somersaults and backflips in the water as she simply enjoyed the feeling of being immersed in the liquid. After a bit, she floated on her back as she thought of what else she could do. She had an entire night and a full aquarium all to herself, and she wanted to make the most of it.

With a deep breath, Abigail began to swim back down to her aquatic perch, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt as she sat on the cliff. After getting the last button undone, she revealed to her audience her small bust, covered by a blue sports bra. She struck a daring pose as she puffed her chest out for them all to see, imaging the hoots and hollers of her fans before letting out a bubbly laugh at her own imagination.

‘Gosh, what would people say if they saw me like this!’ she thought as she imagined their shocked expressions as their resident four-eyes indulged her base desires. Well, all except for Brittney’s. She might find the current situation entertaining.

‘Brittney…’ Abigail thought. She closed her eyes and imagined what would happen if Brittney were in this tank with her. ‘She would probably do something like this…’ she thought as her hand travelled to her erected nipples, giving them a pinch. She threw her head back with a whine as some air slipped past her pursued lips.

Brittney would capture her lips while pinning her to the bottom and continue teasing her small breasts. Abigail squeezed her legs together as she became aroused by her imagination, flipping her skirt up and sliding her fingers past the waist band of her panties.

‘If Brittney were here, she would wait until my lungs were about to burst…before…’

**!!! F L A S H !!!**

Abigail froze as a sudden flash dragged her out of her imagination. She quickly sat up and saw the silhouette of a figure on the other side of the glass. In a security outfit.

She let out a bubbly scream as she tried to cover any illicit parts of her body before kicking off the ground and clawing her way to the surface. Unfortunately, mid kick, her leg was seized from behind by a powerful hand as it dragged her back down to the ground before wrenching her goggles from her eyes. She squinted as the water stung her eyes before she could get a good look at the figure. They were very muscular and covered head to toe in a black wet-suit with an oxygen tank, yellow flippers, and mask. Abigail covered her mouth as the air in her lungs began to grow thin, trying to kick her way out of the frogman’s grip. They appeared to laugh as she scrambled in their clutches like a fly in a spider’s web.

A well-placed kick to their chest caused them to recoil, giving Abigail just enough time to claw her way to the surface, where she popped up with a deep gasp. She scrambled towards the catwalk in order to climb out and escape. Just as she reached the railings, her legs were seized again, and she was dragged down; unable to get more than a shallow breath. She tried to kick herself free, but the frogman’s grip was frighteningly strong as they sank. Abigail made a mistake when she tried to claw at the frogman’s mask, only to find her hand captured by a pair of handcuffs. Before she even had a chance for the metal to sink into her skin, her other hand was captured, leaving her at the frogman’s mercy.

“MMMMNM!! MMMMMMMM!!!” she cried. Her tears mixed with the water as she thrashed and writhed in the frogman’s grasp. She immediately regretted not telling anyone where she was going this night as the frogman ripped her bra and skirt off her. As they reached the middle of the tank, she was slammed against the glass wall, releasing a small glob of bubbles as she hit the wall face first. Another flash came from behind the glass wall as she could vaguely see the figure on the other side give a thumbs up.

Something long and hard pressed itself against her backside as her eyes shrank at the realization of what was about to happen.

“ **MMMNMM!!! MMMMMNMMMMNM!!!!** ” she whined, continuing to thrash about, kicking at the glass and trying to gain some leverage to escape. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and gave her enough power to kick off the wall and push the frogman away. The frogman grabbed her panties but couldn’t get a strong enough grip, only succeeding in pulling them down towards her ankles.

She then kicked with all her might towards the surface again, well aware that the frogman was right behind her. In her scrambles, she lost the last bit of her air in a bubbly scream as she broke the surface.

“ **HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!** ”

Before long, her legs were captured again. In her panicked state, she called out to the only person she thought would save her.

“ **BRITTNEY!!!!** ”

But her calls went unanswered. Rather than swimming down this time, the frogman simply let gravity drag them down, leaving Abigail to scream and cry for a few seconds. Her life was flashing before her eyes as if in slow motion. The surprise on her face when she received her acceptance letter for such prestigious school. The teary farewells she received from her family as she boarded the train out of her small town. The gratitude she had from her chance encounter involving her book of secrets. The friends she made along the way. All of it was going to come to an end. At the bottom of an aquarium.

With a final sob filled cry, she took as deep a breath as she could manage before sinking under the surface for the final time. As they sank towards the bottom, Abigail’s mind wandered to her little notebook of secrets and the latest story she never got to finish.

‘Funny…this would be the part where the heroine gets saved by her lover at the last second…’ she thought to herself as they reached the bottom of the aquarium again. This time, the frogman held her just out of reach of the glass as it pressed into the folds of her sex. The figure on the other side of the glass was still there, possibly smiling with sick delight as they took pictures. Her mind crawled back to a point where she confided in Candice her sexual curiosity; stating how she wondered what a penis felt like.

And how the Amazonian unceremoniously tossed a dildo onto her desk in the middle of class. The look on her face when she had something so provocative land in front of her was priceless.

Suddenly, she was dragged from her thoughts as the pressure between her legs began to increase. The tip of the frogman’s penis has slipped past her lips, and they were slowly hilting inside of her.

‘No…’ was all Abigail could think as she cried. She was no longer a virgin.

Inch by inch, that penis was crammed into her sex. She grit her teeth in defiance, angrily wriggling in the frogman’s grasp as she was raped. Much to her own disgust, she loathed to admit that it was somewhat pleasurable. The gentle vibrations from the frogman’s penis stimulated her in a way that wasn’t terrible.

‘Wait…penises don’t vibrate…right?’

As if to answer her question, the penis began to vibrate faster the deeper it went into her sex, forcing Abigail to unknowingly moan out some of her air. The figure behind the glass never stopped taking pictures while the frogman’s thrusts became faster. The vibrations also became faster, shaking Abigail to her core as a familiar pressure was building within her. Unfortunate for her, because the pressure in her lungs was also building. For what felt like hours, her muffled grunts reverberating around the aquarium.

The frogman massaged its chest as they continued to thrust, moaning around their mouthpiece as they pressed Abigail against the glass wall. Their thrusts became erratic as Abigail was left to burble at the mercy of her captor. She screwed her eyes shut as the thrusts became faster and harder, until the frogman released their mouthpiece and moaned away most of their air.

Abigail’s climax was not far behind as the penis continued vibrating inside of her. She too released a pillar of air as she came. Abigail relished in the afterglow of sex for a moment before she let out an involuntary sigh. Her eyes sprang open as she realized she had no air left. Just as she was about to swallow a mouthful of water, the mouthpiece was crammed into her mouth. She took several deep gulps of the compressed air while the frogman swam up. His penis still buzzing inside Abigail as their own cheeks become bright red.

As the pair breached the surface with a hefty set of gasps and coughs, Abigail finally got a blurry look at the frogman.

Or woman.

“Candice!?! What do you think you’re doing!?!” Abigail shouted, just barely able to keep her head above water.

“Haah…cool it down there, four eyes…” the Amazonian panted before hoisting herself and Abigail onto the catwalk. After the two were back on dryland and able to breath normally, Candice rubbed her chest through her wetsuit again, wincing as she felt the tender skin underneath.

“Jeez, four eyes, that’s a mean kick you got there... Think you might have bruised something.” She joked. Abigail was far from amused as she walked over and gave Candice a firm kick in the knee.

“Ouch! Hey, what was that for!?”

“Do you have **ANY** idea how serious what you just did was!?! Not only are you breaking and entering, but you RAPED me! That was RAPE! People go to PRISON for less than that you know!!” Abigail continued shouting while stamping her feet. Candice sighed as she was subjected to the girl’s verbal assault. She didn’t give her much attention as she shut off the strap-on vibrator attached through her wetsuit and showed Abigail a set of silver keys.

“First off, I’ve worked here for a year now, so the only one breaking and entering here is you. Second, this wasn’t my idea at all. Blame her if you want someone to get mad at.” Candice said while pointing to the stairwell of the catwalk, revealing a security guard dressed in blue shirt, black slacks, and black boots. The guard approached the two girls with a salacious smile and a camera dangling around her neck. As they stepped out of the shadows and into the light, Abigail’s face instantly flushed. 

“B-Brittney!?”

“The one and only~” Brittney said as she removed her security cap and tossed it towards Candice; who caught it with her free hand as Brittney made her way over to Abigail.

“But-but-but-bwah…?” Abigail was stood slack jawed as she looked between the two girls.

Brittney stood in front of her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, causing her blush to turn even redder. The buxom blonde chuckled and took a picture of Abigail’s dumbfounded expression.

“So, I bet you’re wondering what’s going on here, right?” Abigail slowly nodded, still in shock.

“Well, I didn’t want to do this at first, but I found out something I didn’t think possible. I fell for you. Pretty bad I hate to say.” Brittney then cast a sideways glance to the Amazonian as she stripped off the remainder of her wet-suit, now standing in a red bikini “And I wasn’t the only one.” Candice looked away with a bright red blush and angry growl.

“Denise definitely feels the same way, but she had some committee meetings to deal with, so we got to have fun for her. Which is why we have the camera!”

“But…why the…the…”

“Oh, that? Denise likes it when things get rough.” Brittney said as she took off her shoes and set the camera beside them. “But don’t worry though, we’ll make sure to be gentle~.”

“B-but wait, can I take off the-”

  
“Handcuffs?” Candice interrupted. “Sure, you just have to get the keys.” She then attached the silver keys from before to her bikini bottoms and climbed over the railing, giving Abigail a coy smile and wink “Come and get ‘em, four eyes.” With that, she dove of the railing and into the aquarium.

“Darn, looks like she beat me to it!” Brittney said before vaulting over the railing and performing a 10-point dive, still dressed as a security guard. Abigail looked to where Candice and Brittney had dove in, watching as streams of bubbles were popping at the surface before looking to her duffel bag. Peeking out from the edge of the bag was her lockpicking kit. She could get out of this in a matter of seconds. But…Where would the fun in that be?

Abigail climbed over the railing and, with a deep breath, dove in after her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apparently things called "Mermaid Shows" actually exist? Learn something new every day, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions if they're interesting. Tell me what you think, and stay tuned if this interests you.


End file.
